The Vipertooth
by moonlight10060
Summary: Charlie's girlfriend goes back to Romania after visiting her parents in Bulgaria and going for a brief. There unexpected things happen. (In this story Charlie has a baby with her.) Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the plot I have to share.


AN/ _Hullo internet world, I'm back with this new fic._

_I wrote with a total stranger in omegle, he told me he wanted to be recognized in this story or drabble as Fred, just Fred._

_So I thank Fred for giving me the opportunity of writing with him._

_Right, this is mostly unedited. Thanks for reading._

_**Summary: Charlie's ****girlfriend** **goes back to Romania after visiting her parents in Bulgaria and going for a brief. There unexpected things happen. (In this story Charlie has a baby with her.)**_

* * *

Allie went to Romania. She told him she was going to look at the dragons. She knew that she would be ok. She wasn't really paying attention and got trapped with a Peruvian Vipertooth,highly venomous,. She screams "Charlie help". She gets trapped between the dragons and the ground. She keeps screaming.

"Allie!" Charlie screamed as he ran, trying to find her. He looked for her, but still couldn't find her, so he stopped, and listened for her screams.

"Charlie help. I need help. Please" she screams

So he listened, and then he ran, finally finding a mound of dragons that circled her, while she looked terrified, trying to find a place to hide, or a space between the dragons, so she could ran.

"Charlie" she whimpers

When she heard him. "Allie" he screamed, until he finally caught her eye.

"What should I do" she thought looking terrified.

Charlie, tried to think of a plan, but he didn't have much time so he ran towards her, with only an idea of what he could do.

"Charlie help" she said again, terror creeping into her sole being.

When he got there, he started to transfigure rocks, into all kinds of things, and started to levitate them at the dragon.

Allie looked up as she hugged him

She only got mildly hurt, but they still had to deal with the dragons, so in an act of wisdom Charlie thought of all those happy moments with his family, and her girlfriend, his days at Hogwarts, the day he got accepted in the reservation, and whispered "Expecto Patronum", with those words a lizard shot out from the tip of his wand and went for the other ones in the reserve.

"Wow,Charlie. I can't believe you did that, it's a very difficult charm."

So they distracted the dragons for a bit more until the others got there and blocked and caged the dragons

"Thank you guys for saving me. I was being stupid"

"No, it's okay, just be more careful next time, and don't go out of sight. C'mon let's get you to the infirmary."

"Fine,but you know how much I hate the infirmary"

**"**I know, but we have to get you all fixed up before we can go out to that place I told you."

"Ok,let's go to the infirmary"

*In the infirmary*

Allie winced as they finish up her scraped knee

"Thank you Madam Blavatsky" said Charlie as he helped Allie out of the chair.

They headed out of the infirmary

"You better now?" Charlie told Allie.

**"**Yeah, thanks, and sorry again, running out like that was stupid."

"I told you I was going to look at the dragons and find norberta

"Yeah, oh right, I remember now, Hagrid says hi!"

"I miss hogwarts"

"Yeah, me too, maybe, no forget it"

"Why?"

"It's stupid"

"Tell me" he said as he nudged her a little.

"Okay, maybe we should go to teach at Hogwarts, they say Prof. Flitwick is retiring and Hagrid wants to lay down for some time."

"That would be brilliant. But why would you want to leave this place"

"That would be brilliant but why would you want to leave this place?"

"Not forever, just some time, and I always liked Hagrid, it would be nice, I have the advantage of having my family around"

"What about our family" she mumbles

"It's okay if you don't want to, I was just making a comment, we don't need to, really" he said while putting an arm around her shoulders

"I want to. I love it in England. But all that moving with a baby is gonna be hard"

"It's going to be good for Ari, and she will get to know her grandparents."

"At least they will get ton know half of their family"

"Yes, and we'll some back, we are not moving back to England, that way we will be closer to Bulgaria"

"Ok, we'll go to visit some time."

"But, promise me something."

"Mmm"

"You will not get near the forbidden forest"

"You think you're very funny, don't you Mr. Weasley"

"Darling, I know I am."

"I love you."

"Me too"

* * *

_**AN/ And we get to the grand finale, I know cheesy ending, but, umm, well forget about it.**_

_**Review, if you think I deserve it, and be tough if you want to, I can cope with it.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and I really recommend Boys before/ over Flowers look for it at viki . com**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter**_


End file.
